parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style)
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and animal style of the 1986 sci-fi musical comedy film "Little Shop of Horrors" Cast * Audrey II - Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) * Seymour Krelborn - Mordecai (Regular Show) * Audrey - Margaret (Regular Show) * Mr. Mushnik - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) * Orin Scrivello, D.D.S. - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Crystal, Ronette and Chiffon - Ash, Rosita and Meena (Sing) * Patrick Martin - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Wink Wilkinson - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * First Customer - Winnie the Pooh * Arthur Denton - Hansel (101 Dalmatian Street) Scenes * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) part 1 - Opening Titles/Prologue/"Little Shop of Horrors" * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) part 2 - Meet Mordecai, Margaret and Chief Bogo * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) part 3 - Skid Row * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) part 4 - Enter the Red Death/The First Customer * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) part 5 - "Da Doo"/Business Picks Up * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) part 6 - Young Red Death Gets Sick * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) part 7 - "Grow for Me" * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) part 8 - Mordecai's Radio Interview * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) part 9 - "Somewhere That's Green" * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) part 10 - "Some Fun Now" * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) part 11 - Mordecai and Margaret's Conversation * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) part 12 - Enter Shen/"Dentist" * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) part 13 - Mordecai Meets Shen * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) part 14 - Red Death Talks/"Feed Me" * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) part 15 - Hansel's Root Canal * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) part 16 - Shen's Death * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) part 17 - Mordecai Chops Shen Up * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) part 18 - Mordecai Comforts Margaret/"Suddenly Seymour" * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) part 19 - Chief Bogo Knows/"Suppertime" * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) part 20 - "The Meek Shall Inherit"/Mordecai Proposes * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) part 21 - Mordecai's Last Offer to the Red Death * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) part 22 - "Suppertime (Reprise)"/Red Death Attacks Margaret * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) part 23 - "Suddenly Seymour (Reprise)"/Nick's Offer * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) part 24 - Mordecai vs. the Red Death/"Mean Green Mother from Outer Space" * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) part 25 - Mordecai and Margaret Live Happily Ever After * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) part 26 - End Credits Gallery Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus.jpg|Red Death as Audrey II Mordecai.jpg|Mordecai as Seymour Krelborn Margaret-regular-show-85.2.jpg|Margaret as Audrey Chief Bogo in Zootopia.jpg|Chief Bogo as Mr. Mushnik Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Lord Shen as Orin Scrivello, D.D.S. Ash in Sing.jpg|Ash, Rosita-0.jpg|Rosita Meena.jpg|and Meena as Crystal, Ronette and Chiffon Profile - Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Patrick Martin Profile - Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Wink Wilkinson Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as the First Customer Screen Shot 2019-03-31 at 11.51.29 PM.png|Hansel as Arthur Denton Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Little Shop of Horrors Spoofs Category:Little Shop of Horrors Movie Spoofs